Dispensing apparatus for reactive constituents to produce urethane foam and the like are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,795, 1/1972, Brooks discloses a portable dispenser apparatus connected by lengths of tubing to a pair of pressurized containers. The dispenser comprises a manually graspable support bracket, a pair of tiltable valve elements, a valve supporting assembly and a dispensing nozzle. The valve supporting assembly attaches the dispensing valve to the bracket and includes a housing portion and a pair of rearwardly extending inlet members for connecting to the tubing. The bracket has a trigger which actuates the tiltable valve elements in unison.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,110, 1/1974, Brooks discloses a foam dispensing gun with a housing, a handle affixed to the housing, dual valves for controlling the flow of foam components through the gun, tubing lengths between valves and supply containers, and a manually operable trigger on the housing for controlling the valves. A removable dispensing nozzle, secured by a latch within the housing, is structured so that all the fluid component mixing activity is confined to the nozzle means interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,254, 1/1982, Harding is an improvement over Brooks II in providing improved elements for mounting and holding a disposable nozzle.
A dispensing apparatus according to the invention is primarily intended for use in the industrial or commercial installation or application of urethane foam, with the reactants or constituents being supplied from pressurized cylindrical body containers having a projecting dispensing valve in the top end thereof. (For best operation, the containers are inverted, valve down, during use of the apparatus.) Primary components of the apparatus are fabricated from engineered state-of-the-art plastics, providing for reliability of operation and lower cost. At the end of a work day or upon completion of an insulation project, the apparatus may be either discarded or cleaned for reuse.